Be Careful What You Wish For
by Seblainer
Summary: Logan and Sam are having trouble with their marriage. Will their friends and family be able to help them patch things up or is this the end of Logan and Sam? Warning: Contains HET. (Trigger Warnings: Domestic Violence, Profanity)
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Be Careful What You Wish For  
Characters: Logan, Sam, Danny, Lucky, Emily, Nikolas, Nadine, Jason and Maxie.  
Pairings: Logan/Sam, Lucky/Emily, Nikolas/Nadine and Jason/Maxie|  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Domestic Violence, Het, OOC, Sappiness.  
Summary: Logan and Sam are having trouble with their marriage. Will their friends and family be able to help them patch things up, or is this the end of LoSam?  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and the banner. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

~Trigger Warnings: Domestic Violence, Profanity~

*Be Careful What You Wish For*

Chapter One:

He was angry as he walked into their house, slamming the door behind him. She was sitting in the kitchen feeding their son dinner when he walked up to her, grabbed her arm and said, "Get the fuck up, now."

His tone was harsh and she wondered what had happened at work to make him so angry. She had dropped Danny's spoon when Logan had grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Part of Sam was scared.

But another part of her was ready, always ready because this always happened. Just not usually in front of their son. Moments later Sam felt her husband slam her into the wall and he began tugging at her clothing, just like normal.

She quit screaming the third time this happened, because screaming didn't help. All it did was anger Logan even more. When he slapped her, Sam realized that she must have screamed anyway, even though she tried not to.

It took a moment for her to realize that she was on the floor and bleeding. But when she did, Sam got to her feet once more and said, "Get out of here, Logan. Sleep it off, or go bang some whore like you used to do."

When Logan didn't move, Sam's eyes narrowed to slits and she shouted, "Get the fuck out of here, I said go!"

Logan glared at his wife for a moment and then he smiled. "I'll go, but you know this isn't over. Not by a long shot, Samantha. I'll be back, just like always and you'll pay for pissing me off."

The door slammed a few moments later when Logan left. Tears cascaded down Sam's cheeks, but the sound of Danny crying and the phone ringing grabbed her attention.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up as she continued walking back to the kitchen. She answered the phone and then began to calm Danny down as she resumed feeding him his dinner.

A small, sad smile snaked its' way across Sam's features as she recognized the voice of her best friend Maxie. "Hey Maxie, how's the vacation in Hawaii? But more important, how are you and your new husband getting along?"

Maxie laughed and said, "Oh, we're getting along just great. Jason's sleeping at the moment. He needs a few hours to recharge his batteries, if you know what I mean."

Even though it hurt to do so, Sam found herself smiling again as she listened to her best friend describe her vacation. It was a few seconds before Sam realized that Maxie was saying her name to get her attention. When Sam realized that she had gotten lost in her thoughts she laughed and said, "Sorry Maxie, I kind of zoned out for a minute there."

Maxie laughed as well and then said, "That's fine, but now it's my turn to ask. How are things going with you and Logan? Damn that man is fine. If you weren't married to him and I wasn't married to Jason, I'd snatch him up in a minute."

Sam lost her smile at Maxie's words. Not wanting to alert her friend to the fact that her marriage had turned into a living Hell, Sam forced herself to sound happy as she lied.

"Oh, everything is perfect. Logan just got a raise at work and we are talking about having another baby. You know, same old thing."

Maxie clucked her tongue and then said, "Samantha McCall Hayes, who do you think you are trying to fool?"

Her friend's words nearly made Sam's heart stop because she feared Maxie had somehow found out everything that was going on.

But when Maxie laughed again and said, "Sam, Danny is only a year old. Don't you want to go back to work for a while? Or don't you want to be able to go out drinking with me when I get home tomorrow? You can't drink when you're pregnant, you know."

Sam didn't hear the rest of what Maxie was saying because the fact that her best friend was coming home tomorrow both excited her and scared the living shit out of her.

What if Maxie found out? Or worse, what if Maxie found out and told Jason? All Hell would break loose, since she was like Jason's sister and Jason would do anything to protect his family.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next day came before she was ready and Sam stretched, sighing softly as she got out of bed to start her day. She was relieved that Logan was already gone for the day and that she and Danny would have at least an hour together before she had to bring him to daycare and then meet Maxie for lunch.

Sam walked over to Danny's crib, picked up her son and then got him ready for the day. She fed him breakfast, letting him play for a few minutes and when Danny was done eating, she cleaned him up.

She gave him a toy to play with and put him in his crib again before going to take a shower and get dressed. When Sam was done with her shower and dressed twenty minutes later, she grabbed Danny and his bag, her keys and purse and then headed for the door.

She pulled the door closed and locked it behind her before heading to her car. Sam put Danny in his car seat, buckled him up and then closed the door once more. She opened the door of the driver's side and got into the car, setting her purse and Danny's bag down on the passenger seat.

A moment later she put the key in the ignition, put her own seat belt on, checked her mirrors and then backed out of her driveway. Before long Sam pulled up in front of the daycare. She took off her seat belt, grabbed her keys, purse and Danny's bag and exited the car to get Danny.

A few minutes later she entered the building and dropped Danny off with the woman who ran the daycare. After speaking to the woman briefly Sam had just exited the daycare and had gotten into her car again when her cell phone started to ring.

Looking at the call display it read "Maxie Morgan," and so Sam flipped her phone open as she put her seat belt back on, checked her mirrors again and then backed out.

"You're a pain, you know that, right?" Sam asked and she smiled when her friend laughed on the other end of the line.

"You know you love me, Sam. I'm the only one who can see through your bullshit besides Jason and even then I know you better than him, because he's not a woman."

Sam found herself unable to keep from laughing again. Maxie always seemed to know when she could use a laugh. After all, she and Maxie had been best friends since Sam was eight and Maxie was six. Sam was now twenty-five and Maxie was twenty-three. They had been best friends for seventeen years.

Maxie pulled Sam out of her thoughts as she pulled into Kelly's where they were meeting for lunch. "Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

Sam shook her head at Maxie's impatience. "I just pulled up. Give me minute to get out of the car, you freak."

After Sam spoke, she snapped her cell phone closed and right as she got out of the car, a flash of blonde hair blurred before her before Sam felt Maxie pull her into a hug. Sighing softly in fake exasperation, Sam let Maxie hug her while she pretended that the new bruises on her arms weren't hurting.

Logan had really done some damage last night, though it was a good thing he had stayed away from her face. When Maxie finally ended the hug, Sam looked up and met Jason's blue eyes, just noticing that he had walked up.

"Welcome back, how was the vacation? Did you guys even leave the room at all?" Sam asked as the three of them entered Kelly's and took a seat at their regular table.

Maxie and Jason shared a look that Sam knew all too well. "You know what? Never mind, I don't need the details. I'm pretty sure I can guess how your vacation was spent."

Even though her words came out a little sharper than she had intended, there was a small smile on Sam's lips. When the waitress walked up, the three of them placed their orders before starting to talk again.

Maxie was the one to start the conversation this time. "So, what about you and Logan, what's been going on? You told me yesterday that the two of you were planning on having another baby? You're not pregnant already are you? I mean-"

Maxie was cut off when her cell phone rang. She grabbed her phone and seeing that it said "Nadine Cassadine" she excused herself to speak to Nadine, leaving Jason and Sam at the table.

As Sam got up to go to the ladies' room, the left sleeve of her sweater caught onto the chair and her sleeve rolled up revealing one of the new bruises Logan had given her last night.

Sam quickly pulled down her sleeve, hoping that Jason hadn't seen it. But when she looked up and met Jason's eyes, she saw the questions in them and quickly fled to the ladies' room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A few minutes later after Sam had relieved her bladder and washed her hands, she was still standing by the sink in the ladies' room trying to decide what to tell Jason. She knew that he would kill Logan if he found out how the bruises had really gotten there, so Sam knew she had to make up a believable lie.

After four years of living a semi-normal life, not running cons or stealing, part of Sam worried that she had lost her talent for lying. However, right as she was about to simply bail on the lunch with Jason and Maxie, the perfect lie came to her and she exited the ladies' room; ready to lie to her two best friends.

Sam reclaimed her seat a few moments later and while she saw Jason watching her through the side of his eye, she was glad that he didn't bring up the bruise. Maxie however, was going on and on about her and Jason's vacation. All she could talk about was the sex and really, that was the last thing Sam needed or wanted to hear.

She and Logan hadn't had sex in five months and the frustration was beginning to build up. That and the pain were beginning to build up. Sam didn't know what to do. She knew that she should defend herself and Danny, even though Logan had never threatened their son.

But she needed to defend herself; otherwise the abuse might get worse. Abuse; just the fact that Sam admitted to herself that Logan abused her nearly sent her into convulsions. She wanted her happy life back; her fairytale. But Sam knew that would never happen. She had done this to herself and now she had to deal with it.

Besides, no matter how badly Logan treated her, she could never purposely keep him from seeing their son. Just like Sam knew she would never get out of her marriage, she also knew that Logan would never hurt their son.

Sam shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts and she forced herself to focus on what Maxie was saying, even though every now and then Jason would give her concerned looks, Sam would ignore them.

When lunch was over and Sam was getting ready to leave, she was surprised when Jason grabbed her bruised arm to stop her from leaving. Sam immediately tried to get Jason to let go of her arm, but he didn't at first.

"We need to talk, Sam. I want to know what's going on. You barely said a word during lunch and that bruise… If Logan…"

Sam didn't give Jason a chance to finish his threat as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and began to speak. "You might notice that I'm kind of tired, Jason. I have a son and husband to take care of, a house to run and a job that I work at, so excuse me if I'm a little tired and out of it today. We can't all be just coming back from the perfect vacation where all our days were spent fucking."

Her words were like daggers meant to pierce his skin, but Jason let her words roll off his back. Sam had never spoken to him like that before and Jason knew that he had pushed one of her buttons.

"Sam, don't bite my head off. I'm just concerned. If Logan's hurting you, I'll kill him. You're my best friend next to Maxie and if something's going on, I want to know about it."

Sam leveled a look at Jason. "The only thing that's going on is that one of my best friends is being paranoid and stirring up trouble where there isn't any."

Jason glared at Sam. "Don't bullshit me, I know the signs. I want to help you Sam, but I can't if you won't let me."

Sam met Jason's eyes dead-on. "Don't fuck with my marriage Jason, or you will be sorry. Keep your concerns to yourself. You don't need to worry Maxie and you don't need to piss Logan off."

After speaking, Sam turned on her heel and left. She was too angry and needed to get away from Jason or she would have told him where to go.

Getting back into her car a few minutes later, Sam sighed when her cell phone rang again. She watched as Jason got into the SUV he and Maxie owned and drove off before she answered her phone.

When Logan's voice came over the line, Sam froze for a moment. Then she listened as her husband spoke and she started the car after putting her seat belt on.

"Where the fuck are you? You knew that I was coming home for lunch and you were supposed to be here, getting everything ready!" Logan shouted and Sam moved her cell phone away from her ear.

"I'm on my way home right now, Logan. I told you that Maxie and Jason were getting back from their honeymoon today and that I was going to have lunch with them."

A few minutes later Sam hung up her cell phone before Logan could reply. She pulled up in their driveway once more and took off her seat belt, turned off the car and got out of it.

Sam locked the car and headed for the house, walking inside and closing the door. Upon entering the house, she was immediately overcome with pain as Logan punched her in the eye and then grabbed her left arm as he literally pulled her into the kitchen.

Sam couldn't stop the scream of pain that left her when Logan grabbed her already hurt arm. "LOGAN!" His name came out as a shout of pain and the only response she got was a slap.

Not just a regular slap, either. When Logan slapped her, Sam hit the ground and didn't move as she blacked out, and as Logan cursed and left for work.

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH

Nadine was the one who had found Sam lying on the kitchen floor of her home unconscious. She had called Sam to see if her friend was busy and after the third time she called and got no answer, Nadine decided to go and see if everything was okay.

Nadine knew that Sam wasn't due at work for another hour, so she assumed that Sam would be at home cleaning up as she got ready. As she drove across town, Nadine quickly called Emily and asked to speak to Lucky, wanting him to go with her.

After speaking to Lucky and getting him to agree to meet her at Sam's house, Nadine pressed down on the gas pedal harder and she got to Sam's house within thirty-eight minutes instead of the hour it usually took.

Nadine knocked on the door to Sam and Logan's house and then she waited for Sam to answer. When ten minutes had passed and no one had answered and Nadine hadn't heard any sounds coming from the house, she decided to try the doorknob and see if it was unlocked.

Finding that it wasn't unlocked, she quickly pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and proceeded to unlock the door herself, using the set of skills that Sam had once taught her. Nadine had just opened the door and was walking around the house calling out Sam's name when Lucky arrived.

"Nadine!" Lucky called out as he quickly scanned each room. When Nadine didn't answer, Lucky picked up his pace in case something was wrong.

When he entered the kitchen, Lucky froze a few steps behind Nadine before he quickly sprang into action and started calling for an ambulance.

Suddenly the sound of Nadine's sobs filled the air and Lucky did the only thing he knew to do when a woman started crying. He turned Nadine away from Sam's still body and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she sobbed.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and both Lucky and Nadine rode with the paramedics and Sam to Mercy Hospital. Lucky and Nadine decided that when they got to Mercy, they were going to call everyone except Logan and tell them that Sam was hurt.

Also, Nadine was going to pick up Danny from daycare in a little while, as soon as they knew that Sam was going to be okay.

Nadine sighed softly as she tried to stop crying. She wanted to know what had happened to Sam, but as she looked at Lucky she could tell that he was putting it together and that he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Sam regained consciousness later than night. When she came to, she looked around the room she was in and turned to Nadine who was holding Danny.

"Nadine, what happened? Why am I here and why do you have Danny?"

Nadine walked over to Sam and carefully handed Danny to her, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and pushing a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

"Sam, I went over to check on you and Danny this afternoon but when I got there, you never answered the door. So I used the lock-picking skills you taught me and I broke in and called Lucky in case Logan had been around."

Nadine sighed and wiped her eyes that had started to tear up again. "When Lucky got there, I had just walked into the kitchen and found you unconscious on the floor. Logan and Danny were nowhere to be found so I assumed Logan had gone back to work after he beat you up and Danny was at daycare."

Sam held onto her son, cradling him to her chest as she listened to everything Nadine was saying. Right as Sam was about to speak there was a commotion in the hallway and Emily, Jason, Nikolas and Maxie busted into the room.

Emily took her place and went to stand next to Lucky as Nikolas walked up behind Nadine and rested his hands gently on her shoulders.

Jason silently followed Maxie, keeping an eye on her and also making sure she didn't upset Sam as they entered the room.

"Sam, are you okay? What the hell happened?" Maxie demanded as she made her way over to her best friend, where she gently hugged Sam and Danny.

Instead of answering, Sam looked over Maxie's shoulder and met Jason's eyes which were blazing with anger and hatred. Sam forced her attention back to Maxie and said, "Maxie, you guys, can I have a minute to talk to Jason alone?"

When everyone gave her a confused look Sam said softly, "Please? Jason and I need to discuss something, a disagreement we had."

Sharing confused looks, everyone but Jason left the room. As Nadine walked out, Sam said, "Nadine can you watch Danny again for a few minutes? I don't want him to see me upset if I should happen to get that way."

Nadine nodded and took Danny back into her arms, before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"I know you're pissed and you have every right to be since I lied to you to your face the last time we spoke. But I'm not going to divorce Logan. I love him and he's Danny's father, so I want to try and make things work."

Jason took a few breaths to calm down and then he started speaking. "Sam, I understand that you still love Logan. But you can't stay with him when he's a danger to you and Danny and possibly even to himself."

Sam folded her arms across her chest and then said, "Well, what the hell do you expect me to do? I could rent a hotel room and stay there but that would eat up all my savings in a week."

Right as Jason opened his mouth to invite Sam and Danny to stay with him and Maxie, Sam automatically cut him off.

"No. No way are Danny and I gonna stay with you and Maxie. You two just got back from your vacation and Danny and I are not going to spoil you two being alone at your home."

As the last word left Sam's lips, the door to the room flew open and banged against the wall as Nadine breezed back into the room with Maxie on her heels and everyone else following behind them.

"Damn right, you're not staying with them. Every couple but especially newlyweds need a lot of time alone after they first get married. That's why Emily and I talked it over and-"

Lucky cut Nadine off and said, "We'd like you and Danny to stay with us, Sam. We don't want to pressure you, but we have more room in our house and Emily or I will always be around throughout the day if you need something."

Sam thought about what was being said for a moment and then she turned to Jason and said, "They're right. I think that for right now, it might be best if Danny and I stay with Lucky and Emily. It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but it might be safer if Danny and I stay with them."

Jason simply nodded, staying silent as he accepted Sam's decision with good grace, knowing that even though Sam and Danny would be safe with Lucky and Emily, he would still worry about them.

When it became apparent to the nurses of Mercy that none of Sam's guests were going to be leaving any time soon, they brought in six chairs, one for each of them. As the six of them took a seat on the chairs around Sam's bed, Nadine handed Danny back to his mother.

Before anyone could say anything else, Nikolas spoke up. He was worried about his cousin and wanted to know what her plans were going to be.

"What are you planning to do about Logan, Sam? You can't stay married to someone who hurts you the way he does."

Sam looked at her cousin and met his eyes dead-on before doing the same to everyone else in the room, and then she spoke.

"I'm going to call Logan tonight and let him know Danny and I are okay. I'm also going to talk to him about a separation and I'll try to see if he will start seeing a psychiatrist with me four times a week."

She was surprised when no one said anything for several moments and then finally Emily spoke up. "Do you think that Logan will agree to go to therapy with you?"

Before Sam could reply, Maxie cut in and said, "He better fucking - oops - freaking agree to go to therapy with Sam or I'll cut his…"

Suddenly Maxie was cut off when Jason quickly put his hand over her mouth to keep her from finishing what she had been about to say.

"Not in front of Danny," Jason said quickly and Maxie immediately looked at Danny who was looking at her curiously, before turning back to Sam.

"Sorry," Maxie said softly and Sam nodded that she understood and wasn't upset.

The seven of them spent another hour talking before everyone had to go home for the night. Sam would be released the next morning and Lucky and Emily were going to pick her up.

Danny was going to spend the night with Nikolas and Nadine and Sam was glad that her cousin and her son would get to know each other.

Right as Sam fluffed her pillow and was getting ready to go to sleep, the phone on her bedside table rang.

Wondering if someone had forgotten something, Sam picked up the phone and being careful of her bruises said, "Hello?"

Logan sighed on his end of the line. "We need to talk, Sam. Now before you ask how I know where you are, let me just say that I have a friend following that hitman you know and I was able to sweet talk a nurse into giving me the number to your room extension."

Sam swallowed, trying to remain calm as she listened to what her husband was saying. "What do you want, Logan? I don't want to see you right now. You hurt me! You could have hurt or scared Danny if he had been there. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

Logan was silent for a moment and then he said, "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to hurt and scare you. I miss you. When are you coming home?"

Sam sighed and then said, "I'm not coming home any time soon. As a matter of fact, I think we should take a break for a while, separate and decide what we want."

Logan quickly replied, "I know what I want. I want you and Danny back here with me where you both belong."

Sam worked on staying calm and then she said, "How badly do you want me and Danny back with you? Is it enough that you would be willing to go to therapy to deal with this?"

Logan was quiet for a moment and then he said, "I'll think about it and call you later," before hanging up.

Sam shook her head sadly and put the phone back on the hook. She laid down in the bed and got comfortable again before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A week later, Sam was released from the hospital and allowed to go home with Lucky and Emily. Lucky had gone by Sam's house the previous night to pick up some clothing for her and Danny. Now, as they walked into Lucky and Emily's house, Sam felt like she could breathe easy for the first time in years.

Sam watched as Lucky brought her and Danny's bag of clothing to the guest bedroom where they were going to be staying. She took a seat on the couch, holding onto Danny as she did so, hoping it would help to calm her racing heart.

Even though Sam knew that she and Danny would be safe here, it didn't stop her from wondering what Logan was doing or thinking right now. She knew her husband well enough to know that when he found out she was out of the hospital and staying with Lucky and Nadine that he would try to get to her over here.

Sam tried to remain calm and when Lucky returned to the living room, she quickly got to her feet and exited the living room, going to put Danny down for a nap. It was a little after noon and she wanted to just relax with two of her best friends, but until the three of them got a few things straight, Sam knew it would be impossible to relax.

After making sure that Danny was okay and asleep, she re-entered the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Emily. "I just wanted to thank both of you again for letting Danny and I stay here. I know the two of you had plans this week to start the adoption process of looking for a child, but it means everything to me that you guys are letting us stay here."

After Sam spoke, Emily scooted over to her friend on the couch and pulled the dark-haired woman into a hug. Moments later Lucky joined in the hug and Sam felt safe as she was surrounded by friends who loved her and her son. When the hug ended several minutes later, the three of them separated and fell into a peaceful silence.

After a few minutes though, Lucky looked a little sad when he said, "Sam, there's something that you need to know."

When Sam looked up and met Lucky's eyes, he swallowed a little and then started to tell one of his best friends that she had lost her job because of her husband.

"A few days ago I had called your boss, Sasha and told her that you were in the hospital because of an accident and that you probably wouldn't be able to make it to work any time soon."

Sam nodded and stayed silent as she listened to Lucky tell her what had happened.

"When I called to tell Sasha that you were moving and would have to miss a few weeks of work, she fired you. Sasha also told me that Logan had been going over to the bank and threatening to hurt innocent people since they couldn't or to his thinking wouldn't tell him where you were. I'm sorry that you lost your job, Sam. I just thought that you should know as soon as possible."

Sam sighed softly and then she spoke. "That's fine, Lucky. I'm just glad you told me so that when I was ready to start working again I wouldn't show up at the bank and make an ass out of myself."

Lucky took one of Sam's hands into his and he squeezed it gently. "I'm your friend, Sam. I would never allow you to do something like that. I don't like seeing you hurt."

After falling into silence again, Lucky suddenly cleared his throat and said, "Listen, I talked to Mac and he said that you could come and work at the department, being a file clerk. It's not a glamorous job and it doesn't pay as well as working at the bank probably did, but I just thought that maybe if you worked at the PCPD with me, things would start getting better."

Sam was so happy and so surprised that for a moment she didn't know what to do. After a few moments however, she pulled Lucky into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Thank you for everything."

After speaking again Sam got to her feet and said, "I think that I'm going to lie down for a while. I want to think about some things. If you guys need something or want to talk, feel free to come to my room."

When both of her friends nodded, Sam exited the living room and re-entered the guest bedroom. After making sure that Danny was still asleep, she walked over to the bed and lay down in it, trying to decide what she was going to do next.

She needed to talk to Logan, especially where Danny was concerned but was she really ready to do that? It had only been a week since they had talked. Sam sighed softly as she tried to decide what to do. She just wanted to do what was best for everyone.

Deciding to get it over with, she picked up her cell phone that had been charging on the bedside table and hit number one on her speed dial.

His phone rang for a few moments before Logan picked up. "Sam, I'm glad you called me back. When do you want to start therapy? The way I see it, the sooner we start, the sooner you and Danny can come home."

Sam listened to Logan speak and she decided to be honest with him. "While I do agree that we should start therapy, I don't think it should be a family session. I think we should have separate sessions for now."

Logan scoffed in disbelief from his end of the line. "If we have separate therapy sessions, then what the hell is the point of going to them if we're not trying to get to know each other again and be comfortable with each other again?"

Sam sighed and then said, "It's separate therapy sessions because I'm not ready to see you yet, Logan. You knocked me out cold and broke my arm. You scared me, Logan! I'm not ready yet, so please accept it or we won't have a chance at getting back together after all."

After talking for a few more minutes, Sam and Logan hung up and Sam got comfortable in the bed, pulling the covers over her body.

At least they were finally starting to get somewhere. If she could just get some help for them, they could start to get better and they would be able to be a family once more. These thoughts were running through Sam's mind as she closed her eyes as sleep claimed her.


End file.
